No amount of time
by stevieLUVSAlex
Summary: Taken from the last episode of the series, Andie and Pacey realise that time doesn't change everything... one-shot.


_**A/N: First, I want to tell Tony, who challenged to me this FF that he made me cry… Whether I watch the single scene as is, or the whole episode, when Jen and Jack are talking about Jen not belonging anywhere and he says to her, "don't you get it? You're MY soulmate!" I fall to pieces. And then when Gran says, "I'll see you soon, child…" *tears stream down my face* the writers of this show know exactly where to pull on the heart strings!**_

_**A/N2: Okay, to the story… This is taken from the last episode when Pacey and Andie are chatting at the table, and they're talking about Jen not having much time. It's been a few years since they've seen each other… =)). This FF was given to me as a challenge by my friend Tony… so this is for him! =)). Hope you all like it. **_

Wanting to change the mood, or lighten it at least, from the sadness of knowing their friend was dying, and had days, possibly hours before she'd cease to exist, Andie and Pacey moved on to talk about other things. Andie's job as a doctor, which she loved, despite the long hours and poor lack of sleep. Pacey, with his restaurant – he had finally made something of himself, despite the rest of the world telling him he would never amount to anything – on his own, he had struggled through, he had fought endlessly to get to the place he was. And he was proud of himself, as was everyone around him, who was still in awe of the amount of effort he put into being something, _someone_, better.

Oh, how times had changed!

"With you living in Boston," he said honestly. "It's too close not to keep in touch. So much history here…"

Andie nodded, with a weak smile.

"You were always the first, Andie," he said seriously, remembering how much he had loved her once upon a time. _Could it happen again?_ he asked himself silently, _could we ever get back what was lost?_

"Funny," she teased. "I don't remember it that way…"

"No," he insisted. "You are. You were the first who tested me, who challenged me. And I'll tell you the truth, to this day I still don't feel like I got it quite right, yet," he explained openly.

"Pacey," she laughed in that same way that had made him fall in love with her, the same angelic smile that lit up her face and brightened her eyes. "It's not about getting it right," she advised with a heavy sigh. "It's about knowing when it's wrong and doing something about it."

He smiled widely, knowing she was right. She was always right.

_I think about you, Pacey Witter. I do. I wonder how you're doing… if you're happy, _that's what she'd said to him only moments ago. Was that a sign? Was it a sign from the universe telling them they belonged together, that even after all the time that had passed, were their hearts destined to become one?

Pacey wondered, as he met her gaze across the table. she was still as beautiful as she always had been, her long blonde hair, straight and hanging loosely around her shoulders, those deep green eyes full of so much wisdom, and strength from the hard experiences and rough hand, she had been dealt in life. This woman was something special, and until now, Pacey had forgotten that, life had gotten in the way, time had ruled him, though he thought about her often.

"And there you go again," he smiled holding back the tears that threatened to escape. "Telling me exactly what I need to hear, when I need to hear it." It was as if she was his guardian angel, always there when he needed her the most, always ready with the right advice, the strength of her words reminding him of what was right and wrong.

"No, it's always worked both ways, Pacey," she told him, again making him feel like he was worthy of someone, of _her_.

"If I never said thank you, thank you," he smiled, and moved on quickly, eager to find out how much time he had left with her. "So, how long are you staying?"

He was sure she needed to get back to the hospital, back to Boston.

"As long as I need to," she replied.

And then Pacey took his chance, leaned across the table and stroked her cheek gently with his index finger. Her eyes closed at his touch, and the remembrance of what they had once shared. An intimacy that had never really been forgotten. "I miss you, McPhee," he whispered.

Andie opened her eyes, locking them with his. "Me, too," she said.

He shook his head softly, enjoying the pleasure of her company, enjoying looking at her across the table, watching her smile in that way that made the world a better place. "I never stopped loving you, you know," he admitted. His words sounded immature, to say the least, but they were what he felt.

"I never stopped loving you, either," she whispered.

"Do you think we could…?"

"Pacey," she sighed. "A lot has happened."

"I know," he nodded. "But we've both changed, too. I know I have. I could be a better man, if I had you with me."

"Pacey," she smiled. "You were always the better man. Why did you ever doubt it?"

"Because, McPhee. You were the only one who believed in me."

"I know that's not true," she denied. "We all loved you, we all believed in you."

"Maybe it was me, then," he admitted. "Maybe I couldn't believe in myself."

"Look who you've become," she smiled reached for his hand. He held it gently in his own, liking the way it fit so easily in his. Her eyes locked on his again, and all that was needed to be said, was done through one look. "I could never deny you, Pacey."

"Or I, you…" he said.

Andie was the one to lean over, and kiss him, squarely on the mouth, softly at first before deepening the kiss to one that spoke volumes about their emotions, about the love that never left. And both of them knew, they'd work it out. Life may have been over for Jen, but it was just the beginning for Pacey and Andie…

_**Not exactly sure what Tony expected, but I hope it's not a disappointment, and I hope you guys enjoyed it. =)). **_


End file.
